


You, Yourself, and You

by Snake (Fatality145)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Porn Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatality145/pseuds/Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kaidan Porn Week} - A bunch of ficlets of Kaidan fixing himself up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

> heuheuheu

Side of his face pressed into the covers, they could barely muffle his deep groan, rolled onto his ribs, hands between his legs. A flush was beginning to creep up from his throat, dots of sweat prickling his skin, darkened, hazel eyes lightly shut as he stroked his hard cock from base to tip.

 

                Being basically alone in the Normandy gave him too much time in his head, and, when that happened, it had a tendency to wander. Calloused hands pressed to his shoulders, svelte hips meeting with the backs of his upper thighs, the smooth curve of his ass. Heated breath panted out against the shell of his ear, teeth scathing his traps and the nape of his neck, that ridiculously attractive voice that could rally millions moaning his name, gritty and choked.

 

                Kaidan could hear it so clearly in his head, mimicking the sound as he rubbed the pad of a finger over the underside of the head of his prick. Rivulets of heated, clear liquid oozed down from the slit, coupling by his knuckles, slicking it along the hot, firm flesh. His blunt nails traced over the pulsing veins, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he panted softly through his jaws.

 

                Turning onto his back again, his spine arched, shoulder blades pressed into the damp covers, the back of his skull pushing against the pillows. The smell that was so entirely Shepard enveloped him, all around him, brushing against his hypersensitive skin. That scent of gunpowder, lingering blood, sweat and Alliance grade soap and deodorant, as well as something that was just _him_. Like rain hitting earth after a drought, the smell of life upon a barren wasteland.

 

                Awkwardly shifting, Kaidan shoved the waist of his fatigues further down his thighs, parting them as best he could as he let himself take a breath, the air whistling down his dry throat. He swallowed thickly, licking over his lips, over the teeth faults showing up in his skin, the scant tips of his fingers touching over the insides of his thighs.

 

                There were bite marks, fading, but still tangible, still had that faint pain when he dug his fingers into them. Various bruises littered his flesh, in different stages of healing, some yellow, others red with purple centres. Those hurt more, the good kind of pain, though, when Shepard would grab him hard, harder, pulling his knee over his shoulder, or just squeezing the steel muscle covered with the right amount of fat to get a reaction from him, a gasp in through clenched teeth, a rough shudder.

 

                Bucking into his fist, Kaidan’s stomach tensed up, digging the heels of his boots into the sheets. He made well enough to scrape as much dirt as possible off the soles before he jumped in. Shepard was a little weird like that. A man who held so little but so much to his heart having that strange attachment to a set of N7 covers. No way was Kaidan going to pull them away, though, not with the way they smelt, the way the worn material accented and crumpled to his skin.

 

                A terse, breathy chuckle past by his lips at the thought. If Shepard knew what he was doing, he probably wouldn’t be all that pissy, really. He wasn’t sure when he would be back, but the idea that he might find him like that urged a bit more heat to his belly, dishevelled, legs apart, prick leaking back onto his stomach.

 

                As he ran a nail up over the seam of his balls, palming up his stomach, azure began flickering along his skin, small charges of electricity overloading with the stimulus attack. He left raised, red lines over his ribs, the troughs of bone and meshed muscle hardened through war and tempering, the coarse scrapes of scar tissue past the point of feeling, some darker compared to (and some even lighter in contrast to) his already pale skin.

 

                He felt the palpable rise and slope of his collarbones, into the hollows, his frenetic pulse beating through, beneath the flesh that had even more small lumps of past bites. If he tried, Kaidan could probably points out a full set of Shepard’s jaws embedded into him. He’d found out quick that he was a biter, a mark leaver, and he had absolutely no problem with it.

 

                Sharply, he pinched around a nipple, the skin hardening instantly, a shaky moan coming from him. A shiver wracked down his spine to his toes and fingertips, sparking more biotics through his form, shifting his dark eyes to an electric blue as he stared blearily up to the ceiling.

 

                Kaidan rolled his hips up into his hand rhythmically, knuckles slicking over the head of his length, squeezing the ridge, his short breath and pulse elevating to the point of burning in his core and gut.

 

                A low curse came from him, swallowed up in his sounds and inhales, turning his head into the pillows, eyes squeezing shut again as his lips parted. Muscles going vice tight, the tendons in his bitten throat stuck out, white-hot jets splattering out over his belly and chest.

 

                His whole body wrought with shakes, air caught in his lungs, choking him once the blissful feeling began to abate through his system, plumes of blue crackling along his nervous system, immediately cooling him to keep the homeostasis, each of the nerves alight.

 

                When he finally let himself take a breath, it came out strangled, his form turning to jelly, muscles turning lax, the come smeared along his skin feeling as though it burnt. Deliberately, the bones temporarily set, he took his fingers away from his softening dick, a drop of sweat seeping down his temple into his hair.

 

                Blindly, he toes off his combat boots – the laces already undone – then kicked off his pants. Kaidan crossed his arms over his face, jaws still parted to catch the pulse beating on his tongue, thrumming in his throat. A lazy grin slowly crossed his mouth. He had half the mind to stay there just like that, until Shepard got back.

 

                In fact, he was going to.


	2. Fingers

Water streamlined down his spine, between strong, angular shoulder blades to a narrow waist, gliding over the curve of his flank and between his thighs, the warm aqua drizzling along the shower floor and sinking down the drain. Tipping his head back into the jets, he let it run over his face, seeping into his dark locks, a few of them stuck to his forehead, clinging to the back of his neck.

 

                Droplets lingered on his eyelashes as he ducked his head again, letting the heat melt into his shoulders, the thick muscle smattered with scars and scrapes. He could pick out where each of them came from and why. Broken barriers just as incendiary rounds came his way, lodging in his armour and blazing against the skin. Some weren’t nearly as painful, except they were, though they were painful in the nice kind of way, when strong legs would be wrapped around his hips, a mouth at his neck, nails in his back.

 

                Gradually, he washed himself, a tough washcloth and gritty soap to cut through the dirt and blood and sweat which would cack itself to his skin through the day. Granted, it wasn’t that bad, that night, but he was nothing if not thorough. He cleaned over his ribs, more lines and marks, weaved bone and flesh, expanding and contracting with his slow breath, moving the cloth downward over his body.

 

                The wet material slid over the smooth indents of his hips, the V-curve leading down to his groin, the skin there marred more than most of the rest of his body. The Commander had an affinity for finding weak spots, sensitive points in his form, and, in turn, exploiting them with teeth and tongue. Every single time it'd make him jerk in place, a moan caught in his chest.

 

                Bending over, he washed off his legs and feet, pressing his thumbs into the heels a little and sighing pleasantly, kneading out the knots left after hours of walking and running and waiting, coiled up behind cover, fingers clenched around the butt of a gun and curled around a hair trigger.

 

                Dropping the cloth to the floor, the sound muted, wet, Kaidan leant forward, pressing his shoulder to the cool and slick tile, resting the side of his forehead against it, eyes half lidded. The water was still warm, giving sign that it wouldn’t be running out for a while, then, as he slowly ran his knuckles down the centre of his chest to his stomach.

 

                Shepard was not even five metres away from him, outside the bathroom, seated at his desk with a stack of data pads and a glass of whiskey, sanguine and azure eyes likely fixed on the scrolling text. It was always a strange thing, really, as of late, when he didn’t join him in the shower, where he’d let Shepard touch over him and Kaidan would do the same.

 

                He guessed he was a little too busy, or tried to make himself busy. Whenever Kaidan would ask a break, he would get some cheesy retort along the lines of ‘ _The Reapers don’t take breaks, so I won’t either_ ’, which always made him roll his eyes.  Shepard had been tense all day, all week, all war. He would have to take care of that, and he knew how to do it, exactly.

 

                Briefly, his palm slunk over the length of his soft cock, feeling that slight twinge move down into his gut, warmth beginning to run south-ways. Bracing his forearm on the tile, he brought his hand down further, his spine stretched out enough to still have the water stream along his back and between his legs, rolling his balls in his grip.

 

                A small but hot sigh past by his lips, digging his nails into his hip, over a prominent bite mark, before bringing his arm back behind himself. His fingers slid down his crack and in between, the breath catching in his chest as the pads of a few of his fingers pressed against his hole, the muscle tight beneath the touch.

 

                Sinking his teeth into his lower lip, then opting to bite into his arm, he pushed one digit in, slick via the water, to the first joint, then the second, the muscle giving way under the pressure. Kaidan let the breath out through his nose, huffing, sliding his finger in knuckle deep. Heated around himself, he shut his eyes, drips of water dropping down the bridge of his nose as he curled it against his walls, one of his knees bending beneath him with the sudden jag of pleasing electricity which went straight to his hardening prick.

 

                He brought his free hand back, covering his mouth lightly as he pulled the finger out, pushing it back in with another beside it, the smooth burn quickly subsiding. His jaws closed around his ring finger, taking it into his mouth, his eyelids fluttering, spreading the two fingers inside him. He didn’t even _try_ to muffle his sounds. That was what he wanted. The walls of the Normandy had ears and those walls were apparently thin, with how quick information went through her. There was no doubt Shepard would pick up on the noise.

 

                The head of his cock nudged the wall before him, shivering lightly, twisting his fingers and looking for that one spot. He knew himself well enough, and the only other person who did was just outside the small, steaming room.

 

                A louder moan came from him once he scraped over his prostate, body tensing, the sound echoing slightly, the liquid sluggishly oozing from his length meshing with the water as his spine bent inwards, his lower half beneath the stream. Stilling himself, Kaidan listened past the noise of the shower, outside into the bedroom. He heard a shuffle, and then it stopped.

 

                Furrowing his brow lightly, he guessed he had to try harder.  Kaidan pushed his fingers in deeper, spreading his legs slightly, thrusting the digits into and out of himself.

 

                “ _Shepard_ …” The name came out trembling, deep, hungry, his breath coming out in short huffs of condensation.

 

                As if on cue, he heard the sweet sound of the bathroom door sliding open behind him. 


	3. Touch-Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post-ME3, I guess??

“ _Hands… off_ ,” A voice purred, maybe a little overdone but no less sexy, despite the slight static.

 

                Battle-worn fingers curled into the covers, the smooth material pulling up between his knuckles as the digits of his other hand scraped along his bare ribs, forearm draped over his chest. A faint chuckle, breathy through slightly parted lips.

 

                “It was _my_ idea in the first place, Shepard,” Kaidan told him, the amber interface of his Omnitool reflecting off his skin and eyes, the same happening to the other guy’s face through the video feed. He watched the small smile that came to his face, then the smoke that curled past his lips as he spoke:

 

                “ _I know, I’m just making sure._ ”

 

                There was a pause, Kaidan shifting a little over the sheets, soft cloth conforming to his bare back and shoulders, the undersides of his naked thighs, Shepard’s eyes glancing downward for a second.

 

                “ _Where are they?_ ” Thorough. Always thorough, and sure.

 

                Laughing again, the sound barely audible beneath his breath, Kaidan lifted his free hand, waving it in front of the Omnitool and shaking his wielded arm slightly.

 

                “Right here. Relax.”

 

                Shepard tipped a shoulder, taking a drink of something, the clinking of ice against glass coming through the dulled speaker. After placing the glass down, he swiped his tongue over his lower lip, Kaidan’s sight immediately dropping, focusing on it. Shepard must have noticed, because he paused, repeating the action again, slower, from one corner of his mouth to the other.

 

                Kaidan only realized he was holding his breath when Shepard tilted his head, doing that thing with his eyebrows.

 

                “I, uh--… What are you drinking?” Dumb question, but he just wanted him to keep talking, anything, whatever he could get. Distance was a bane, and even if you had a ship that could travel faster than light, some things just couldn’t be overcome, even if it was only for a few days or a week.

 

                “ _Juice._ ” A pause. “… _Whiskey_.”

 

                “Citadel space treating you well, I’m guessing…?” The second half of his question came out as an exhale as he righted himself over the bed, flexing out his spine.

 

                “ _You could say that_.” Shepard said, taking another drag of his cigarette, that time making sure to more slowly breathe it out, plumes of grey twisting upward. “ _So… How do we do this?_ ”

 

                Kaidan was a multi tasker, and a good one, at that. He could keep up with the conversation just as he imagined those lips stretched wide around his cock, imagined the feel of his throat as the head of it touched the back. Shifting again, a droplet of liquid seeped down the curve of his hip, the underside of his length brushing the thin cloth of his underwear.  

 

                He swallowed thickly, the toes of one foot curling into the covers, shutting his eyes for a moment and rubbing his forehead with his free hand before carding his fingers through his hair.

 

                “Look, I-… I don’t know, just… keep talking?” He tried, wetting his lips, looking elsewhere. “I just need to _hear you_.”

 

                “ _That easy, huh?_ ” Shepard started, “ _Anything I should talk about precisely?_ ”

 

                Kaidan’s next breath was terser, forced out of his chest, tipping his head back against the pillows for a second, looking down at the video feed through his lashes. He didn’t even know if Shepard was _good_ at that sort of thing. They hadn’t really done this before. Granted, Shepard didn’t even need to be good at it to get him hard. When Kaidan let himself, those few looks, light narrowing of his eyes, the twitch of a soft mouth in a hard face, that _voice_ , was more than enough to get him off.

 

                “I… Not Blasto?” He crossed his arm over his face as he said that, grinning around his lower lip, teeth sunk into it. Hearing Shepard huff, the guy probably rolling his eyes, he peeked out beneath his forearm, watching him lightly frown.

 

                “ _You’re not leaving me many options here._ ”

 

                “C’mon, Shepard…”

 

                “ _Let’s see here… How about this,_ ” Shepard got comfy in his seat, glass in one hand, smoke in the other, elbows up on the bench. “ _I can’t wait to get home…_ ” He paused, in turn watching Kaidan suck on his lip, eyes half lidded. “ _So I can just have you every which way,_ ”

 

                Cocking a brow, Kaidan moved his arm back, taking a grip of the pillows beneath his head. “… _Oh yeah?_ ” His voice was as deep as the whiskey Shepard was drinking, and maybe, just maybe, he was trying to egg him on. “What are you gonna’ do?”

 

                “ _Yeah,_ ” Shepard glanced away, probably tapping the ash off his smoke before butting it out. “ _Up against a wall, or all the walls, multiple times. You on your stomach, or in my lap, ass on my dick._ ”

 

                “… _Oh._ ” Kaidan’s jaw fell open a little, pupils dilating as the imagery filled his head. That was all he had, really, at that point, and he’d eagerly take it. Shepard wasn’t half bad at the talk; his silver tongue that could woo stubborn ambassadors was apparently good for other things, too. And of course Shepard knew the effect, with how he grinned softly through the feed, clearing his throat, obviously letting the words sink in before he continued.

 

                “ _Maybe eat you out for a while until you’re hot and squirming, asking for it, then turning you over and sucking you off--…_ ”

 

                Kaidan was outright panting, then. He had a good imagination, and Shepard just had that voice and knew exactly what to say. His hips arched up involuntarily, the head of his prick inched out beneath the waist of his underwear, oozing onto his belly. Shepard’s eyes were on him, with that passive expression he always tried to keep on, sometimes, years of military expertise drilled into him. He was a soldier, after all. Gathering himself as best he could, Kaidan began to feel the one-sidedness, huffing softly and looking back at him before waving his fingers against the side of the video feed, turning it around to show his lower half.

 

                “Here…” His hand moved back down, to his twitching stomach, the muscles clenched inward, the pre-come seeping over his belly reflecting the light from the Omnitool.

 

                “ _Huh… So it is that easy,_ ”

 

                “…Guess you just have that effect on me,” Kaidan managed, his fingers unconsciously creeping downward to his neglected cock.

 

                “ _Uh-uh… No touching. Do I need to tie you up when I get back?_ ” Shepard enquired, the playfulness dropping off his tongue.

 

                “ _Fuck_ … Please do.” He replied before he could bite it back, turning his head and pressing his cheek against the pillows.

 

                “ _Belts around your arms, arms behind your back, legs forced apart with something_ …” Shepard hummed, Kaidan’s hips twitching again, heat settling in his gut. “ _Fuck you raw, over and over… ‘Till your throat’s dry and you can’t moan anymore._ ”

 

                Kaidan tried to speak but the words stuck in his chest, covered by his hard breath, his heel digging into the bed, his painfully hard prick just baying to be touched. “ _Shepard_ ,”

 

                “ _Maybe keep you from coming for a while, until you’re full with mine… Then watch you come all over yourself--_ ”

 

                His nails sunk into the sweating skin of his stomach, almost hard enough to break it as his body locked up, hips jerking, strands of white pumping out and smearing over his belly as he grittily groaned, the sound choked and breathy. Maybe he was easy, or maybe Shepard was just that good.

 

                “ _—Just like that._ ”

 

                Kaidan’s next breath out shook his entire form, a tremble running from head to toe as his coiled muscles relaxed, one by one, brink euphoria finally flooding through him. He lay still for a moment, head tipped back, neck stretched out, before languidly reaching up and flipping the video feed back his way, Shepard’s trademark dumb-but-cute-and-oddly-alluring grin answering him.

 

                “ _Where were we?_ ”


	4. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ehhh im like. 2-3 days behind in this thing no biggie i'll just keep it up till im done sob. every week is kaidan porn week i don't even need a reasonghfjdhdsfjh also it's 6am excuse spelling mistakes i don't have the gut to have a beta sighs i am pathetic i know.

First, he’d slid his cheek over the inside of a thigh, having been beckoned, softly laughing and shaking his head, though eager to please. Slowly, he worked his way up the seam of material, strangely gentle fingers carding and knotting into his hair, dishevelling it from its fixed state. Knees planted on the hard floor, he shifted, nosing against the other’s groin and answering the breathy sigh with one of his own, snuffed against the terse material.

 

                “You’re a tease,”

 

                “And you’re lucky, Shepard.” He gave a light gasp as his head was pulled back by his hair, smiling lopsidedly up at the bi-coloured eyes that looked down at him, brow quirked.

 

                “Alenko.”

 

                “Yessir?”

 

                The fingers slowly undid from his hair, smoothing it a bit and urging him back down. Kaidan gladly obeyed with another airy sound, mouthing at him again, at the apex of his thigh, feeling the growing heat against his jaw. The grip took hold at the back of his neck instead, pads of Shepard’s digits pressing into the strong muscles there.

 

                Kaidan’s hands ran up the outsides of Shepard’s thighs, nails dragging along and catching on his fatigues as he got to the belt, deliberately undoing it to get to his fly. He took the hem of his shirt in his grasp, tugging it up from his stomach and ducking in before Shepard pulled it further up, holding it in a tense hand. Kissing over the hard flesh, Kaidan felt it twitch back beneath the touch, hearing Shepard shakily breathe out as he popped the buttons and dragged the bit down the metal teeth, seemingly one by one.

 

                Some of the tangible muscle tension beneath his fingers alleviated as the pressure was taken off, curling a few of his digits beneath the waist of Shepard’s underwear, the tip of his tongue tracing his abdominals to the slant of his hip leading down into his groin. He kept his hazel eyes downcast to what he was doing, only briefly glancing up every once in a while to watch Shepard’s reactions, his hand almost white-knuckle tight in his shirt, stretching the scars and marks.

 

                Slowly, Kaidan pulled the thin material down, following the edge with his mouth, nipping the tender skin of his waist and licking hotly to the base of Shepard’s cock, taking him out with a firm grasp about the root of the flesh. He smirked against him, keeping that eye contact as his lips ran up the length, the scant tip of his tongue outlining the thrumming veins to the head.

 

                His mouth closed around it, noting how Shepard tried to keep himself reined, biting into the inside of his lower lip as Kaidan sucked in, laving over the weeping slit and down against the underside. The slight liquid melted to his tongue, having Kaidan lowly groan. He heard Shepard cuss under his breath, the sound of him gradually shedding his steel skin sending heat downward through the Major.

 

                Curled fingers coupled by his lips, Kaidan gave him another harsh suck before pulling away, leaving the head to rest heavily on his lower lip, pulling it down a little, a drop of saliva sinking down the corner of his mouth. He stroked his prick, fingers taut, as he continued to lick over the ridge, his other hand at his own belt, undoing it and palming himself. A small shudder rolled up his spine, that grasp going back into his hair, fisting it firmly, tugging at the strands.

 

                A flush began to creep up his neck, forming over the bridge of his nose, breath getting harder, as was his dick, awkwardly undoing the buttons and pulling down the fly, parting it just enough to take himself out. Bracing his forearm over Shepard’s thighs, he gave a small moan against him as he slicked his tongue down his length, jerking himself and rolling his hips into his own grip, hardening in his hand.

 

                Shepard tightened the hold he had, tugging Kaidan forward again, having his prick slid past his lips, further in, up against the roof of his mouth to the back. He sputtered, but he didn’t pull back, squeezing around his cock, throat twitching around the flesh, initially rejecting it before he forced himself to relax, breathing through his nose, groaning, eyes lightly shut.

 

                Swearing again, Shepard held him there, before slowly pulling him back, watching wet and heated skin slid out from Kaidan’s stretched lips until the tip lingered on his tongue, the Major warmly panting, fluttering his eyes open again and leering back at him, that flush deepening.

 

                “…Good look for you,” He murmured, pressing his lower lip down with the pad of his thumb.

 

                Kaidan’s length leaked into his hand, between his fingers which slicked over the head, rubbed over the weeping slit. As with the biting, he’d learnt quick that Shepard liked to be a little… forceful, when he wanted to be, which, alongside the biting, he didn’t have a problem with, if not enjoyed it, if his hard prick was any indication.

 

                He locked sight with the other as he opened his mouth wider, taking him back in, more smoother, that time, though still with a bit of a choke, swallowing around him. Shepard didn’t pull him back, then, instead fucking his mouth, his hips arching off the chair he was barely seated in anymore.

 

                Eyes half-lidded and dark, Kaidan moaned, the sound deep in his throat, cheeks hollowed, lips tight. Shepard had told him before that he’d never gotten a better blowjob, and, he guessed, he took a bit of pride in that, the tip of his nose brushing against the coarse hair of his groin, lips meeting the root of his cock, saliva escaping the sides of his mouth.

 

                He faltered, a moment, coughing, tensing, the hand around his length locking up as he came with a rough shake and gravelly groan, bucking into his grip a few times, coming undone onto the cold plated floor. Instinctively, he pulled back against Shepard’s hold, taking deep gasps that burnt his lungs, still having enough mind about himself to close his hand around the other’s prick, stroking him from base to tip as he caught his frenetic breath, the action smooth with his spit.

 

                “Fucking--… _Kaidan_ ,” Shepard forced out, his head tipped against the back of the chair, teeth grit, thrusting into his hand, looking down at him through his lashes, the sight of the Major flushed and panting, tongue slid out and waiting, utterly _slutty_ , being his undoing.

 

                Kaidan flinched softly as wet heat splashed against his cheek and parted lips, one of his eyes twitching closed, the thick liquid seeping down over his chin and to his jawline. Before letting Shepard go, he licked his lips and the tip of his prick, sucking on it, the fleshing giving a debauched ‘ _pop_ ’ as he sat back on his haunches.

 

                He willingly tilted his head aside as Shepard’s fingers languidly ran over his cheek, gathering the come before pushing the coated fingers past the Major’s lips, the guy smiling lopsidedly again, tiredly, contentedly, around the digits.

 

                “You suit the messed up look,” 


End file.
